Agridoce
by Nat King
Summary: A mistura de diferentes temperos pode, muitas vezes, levar ao desastre - mas há aqueles que, o inusitado, pode parecer muito atraente.


Yoo everybody! (?) Estamos eu e Nick escrevendo uma Fic juntas *todas comemoram* e gostaríamos de agradecer, desde já, quem vai acompanhar a história. ChoujiIno é novo e diferente para mim, mas não menos fascinante. Deve render um romance do jeito que eu e Nick gostamos - e esperamos que gostem da mesma forma. 'Agridoce' é para mostrar como o salgado e o doce podem combinar, se na medida certa ;D Boa leitura ^-^

Heey sunshines. Confesso que fiquei um pouco assustada com o shipper logo que a Nat teve a ideia para essa fanfic. Estou mais acostumada com GaaIno e SaIno, but, eu pensei: "Ei, quem sabe não vá sair algo diferente daí?" E preciso confessar que não sou muito certa da cabeça, gosto bastante de coisas diferentes. :3 Então aqui estou eu, pela primeira vez com um shipper de Naruto sem ser meu querido SasuSaku xD Nat minha linda, obrigada pelo convite inusitado. E para vocês babys, boa leitira!

**Garçonete**

Com a bolsa-carteiro pendurada nas costas e um endereço amassado em mãos, Ino chegou em frente ao restaurante do anúncio, murmurando para si mesma palavras de encorajamento. Era apenas uma entrevista de emprego, ora, o máximo que poderia receber era um 'não'. Mas claro, ela não queria receber um 'não'.

- Com licença... - começou tom de voz não muito alto, mas alto o suficiente para a morena de franja notar.

- Oi, estamos meio lotados, me desculpe... - pediu, as sobrancelhas finas franzidas e preocupadas.

- Não, eu vim para a vaga de garçonete! - isso fez a moça voltar a atenção para a loira.

- Sendo assim, me acompanhe. - pediu apressada, desviando das cadeiras e poucos garçons que passavam equilibrando três, quatro bandejas cada um. Ino esperava não precisar fazer acrobacias. - Meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata, sou proprietária do restaurante junto com meu marido Hyuuga Neji e precisamos muito de toda ajuda necessária para conseguir pôr ordem na casa, se é que me entende...

- E quer referências? Por que, eu não tive muitos empregos antes, mas pode ter certeza que sou empenhada em aprender e... - ela dizia, cutucando a ponta dos dedos, como se tivesse criado tópicos imaginários para se auto-promover.

- Não há necessidade, no anuncio estava solicitado para vaga imediata... - Ino parou no meio do caminho. Se soubesse do detalhe, não teria ficado a noite toda se preparando para uma entrevista monstruosa.

Isso porque, "Bon'Apetit" era um restaurante conhecido no meio culinário, ainda que boa parte da população não fosse de ler sites gastronômicos. Nunca havia passado de três estrelas, mas isso não o fazia inferior aos de cinco. A Yamanaka sempre teve curiosidade em saborear um dos pratos que pareciam ser apetitosos nas fotos da propaganda. Ela sabia também que a Hyuuga o comprou para salvar da miséria - estavam com dívidas até o pescoço, o que fez o prestígio diminuir consideravelmente nos últimos anos. Quando viu a oportunidade do emprego, ainda que de garçonete, a loira quase surtou de alegria. E agora estava lá, prestes a fazer parte da equipe.

- Shikamaru, temos ajuda. - Hinata se aproximou ainda apressada e ofegante. A mulher não parava! - Essa é Ino e, Ino, esse é Shikamaru, maitre do estabelecimento.

- Oi...

- Hm. - foi o som que saiu do fundo da garganta. Ele parecia muito desanimado para um maitre.

- Apresente-a aos outros e agilize o pessoal, a mesa 3 reclamou de novo! - e no fim da frase, estava na porta. Como ela conseguia se equilibrar naqueles saltos tão finos e ainda correr ao mesmo tempo? Ino mal se equilibrava em seus tênis!

- Venha. - disse numa monotonia tão grande que até a loira desejou bocejar. - Sabaku no Temari, a sub chefe é aquela louca gritando ali. - apontou para uma moça alta de olhos ferozes, esbravejando com um dos auxiliares. - Lee cuidava da limpeza. É seu último dia.

- E quem ficará no lugar dele?

- Você. - e isso surpreendeu a moça. Mas não, não iria reclamar. Não estava em posição de negar nada que enchesse sua barriga. - Deixe eu te apresentar ao grandalhão. Chouji! - e um moço, tão gordo quanto alto, beirando aos 29 anos, se virou com uma frigideira flamejante em mãos - O que acha?

- Não é meio magra demais para gostar de comida?

- É a nova garçonete.

- Ah, sim... Servirá! - declarou, virando os medalhões de bacon sobre uma salada muito bem apresentada em um prato quadrado e branco. Rápido, ele apertou alecrim seco sobre a carne que ainda chiava pelo calor, e entregou a bandeja nas mãos dela. - Mesa 3.

- O-ok...

Ino não esperava pelo repentino pedido do grandalhão mal encarado, mas tinha que admitir para ela mesma que aquele prato era extremamente cheiroso. Saiu pela porta retrátil com um pouco de dificuldade, já que preferiu manter a única bandeja que segurava na total segurança de suas duas mãos. Deu dois passos e pisou em falso quase caindo, olhou para trás e viu um pequeno degrau que tinha ali. Estúpidos arquitetos com seus estúpidos detalhes. Respirou fundo e se recompôs, agradeceu internamente por ter calçado uma sapatilha nos pés. Levantou seu olhar e começou a procurar por cada canto do enorme salão a mesa 3. Andou mais alguns passos à frente, mas ainda se sentia perdida com relação à organização do ambiente, o que dificultou mais ainda encontrar a tal mesa. Viu que um dos garçons estava passando do seu lado e resolveu que perguntaria para ele.

- O-oi. Errr... Você poderia me falar onde esta a mesa três? É que eu tenho um pedido...

- Siga reto na quarta mesa entre a esquerda, a mesa que procura está próxima a janela. Um casal de idosos, rápido. – Foi cortada e se sentiu irritada com a forma que o rapaz a tratou, mas era compreensível que ele estava com pressa e ela também deveria estar.

..

A tarde estava sendo extremamente exaustiva. Depois das seis ou sete primeiras mesas Ino pegou o jeito e a localização exata de onde ficavam suas numerações. Admitia querer sair dali gritando e arrancando os fios loiros de sua cabeça, mas aquele emprego era a melhor das opções que havia encontrado. Sua amiga até ofereceu um emprego de babá para cuidar de seus filhos, mas as praguinhas. Digo, doces crianças, puxaram o gênio mal humorado e mal educado do pai. Ficaria louca em menos de uma semana com os pestinhas. Riscou da caderneta logo que começou a escrever o nome "babá" em sua listinha de possíveis futuros empregos. Só que era obrigada a concordar que aquele tal de Chouji que ficava na cozinha não era nem um pouco sociável, toda vez que voltava para pegar um pedido ele ralhava com ela a chamando de incompetente e que deveria andar mais rápido, pois os clientes estavam reclamando. Como uma pessoa que nem ao menos sai de dentro daquela cozinha pode saber se os clientes estão reclamando ou não?

- Cannelloni de queijo com espinafre, mesa 21 – Chouji ao menos esperou se certificar de que Ino havia pegado o prato e este se espatifou no chão em pequenos pedaços. . – Meus parabéns... – disse pausadamente, os olhos fechando. Toda a cozinha havia parado com a situação.

- Eu limpo, ok? – disse irritada, se ajoelhando para recolher os cacos – É meu primeiro dia e estou me esforçando para dar certo!

- Esforço inútil esse seu.

- Qual é o seu problema?! – gritou estridente, balançando a cabeça para frente em desafio.

- Meu problema é esse seu cabelo muito comprido voando pela cozinha. – disse num tom de deboche, enquanto se virava para preparar outro prato. – Aqui. – e numa fração de segundo, estava pronto, uma réplica perfeita do que estava no chão. – E segure bem firme com as duas mãos, entendeu? – perguntou num tom infantil. Ino teve ímpetos de quebrar aquele maldito prato naquela maldita cabeça redonda.

..

Limpar as mesas, colocar o lixo para fora, lavar a louça, limpar o chão, secar os talheres, organizar as toalhas do dia seguinte, providenciar a lavagem das usadas no mesmo dia... Esqueceu-se de algo? Ah sim, a lista de compras, tinha que repor o estoque tipo, sempre. Há quanto tempo estaria limpando o mesmo lugar da mesa? Bufou notando que já passava das duas da manhã e ela nem tinha conseguido terminar a primeira:

- Ino... - a voz baixa e suave de Hinata a chamou - Por favor, aguarde mais um pouco antes de começar a limpeza...

- Por quê? - perguntou meio surpresa. Que horas ela queria que Ino terminasse aquilo?

- Ainda temos clientes... - ela apontou com o queixo, um casal extremamente meloso, trocando brindes e sorrisos.

- Mas eu não posso ir limpando mesmo assim? Só tem eles aqui...

- É deselegante, dá a entender que os estamos expulsando, sabe?

- Ah... - deixou escapar pelos lábios a surpresa. Fazia sentido. Como ela não sabia disso se seu sonho era cozinhar? Indignou-se, mas logo se recuperou, pensando que a preocupação de um cheff é cozinhar, não limpar.

Ficou esperando ao lado da entrada da cozinha, mãos para trás e postura muito correta. Chouji riu ao vê-la: parecia estar montando guarda. Deu um sorriso de deboche e balançou a cabeça em negativo, voltando a etiquetar os potes com a data do alimento e sua conservação. Ficava feliz em ver tão pouca coisa sobrar, mas o mesmo o apavorava. Os clientes ficavam cada dia mais exigentes, o que era para ele uma grande satisfação poder surpreendê-los a cada dia - uma realiazação disfarçada numa prova de fogo:

- Ô, novata... - Os olhos azuis se viraram devagar para a brecha aberta da porta. - O que está fazendo?

- Esperando minha vez de atuar. - ela balançou o pano em sua mão.

- Mas prostrada aí com essa cara, mais parece que você quer que eles vão embora.

- Mas eu quero! - arregalou os orbes inchados - Estou morrendo de sono... - choramingou, deixou as costas se curvarem com o peso do cansaço.

- É bom se acostumar, ficamos esperando até mais tarde aos finais de semana. - os olhos se apertaram em desgosto. Aqueles braços finos não aguentariam o trabalho ali por muito tempo.

- "Ficamos"? Só estamos você e eu aqui.

- Exatamente, minha cara. - virou as costas e voltou para a cozinha.

Ino detestava ser chamada de 'minha cara', 'minha amiga', 'minha querida', ainda mais com aquele tom de desprezo e falsidade com que havia usado seu superior. Ela mostraria para ele! Um dia seria tão boa cheff quanto ele. Não, não! Melhor! Seria ainda melhor, saberia usar temperos com destreza e seus pratos seriam de encher os olhos e olfato! Abalaria quatro dos cinco sentidos humanos, teria uma foto sua naquele site meio desatualizado do restaurante e as pessoas do mundo fariam fila para provar suas delícias. Até mesmo seu pai o faria.

- Magrela... - dedos roliços estalavam em frente ao rosto pensativo - As mesas.

Enfim o salão estava livre para sua limpeza! Quase chorou de emoção, só não o fez porque sabia que se piscasse para conter as lágrimas, acabaria dormindo em pé mesmo. Se dirigiu à primeira mesa, limpando a mesma em movimento circulares por todo o tampo, quando teve o pano puxado bruscamente de sua mão. Aquele gordo... Estava pedindo para ser assado num espeto muito bem atravessado em seu...

- Assim. - ele começou a passar o pano no sentido da madeira. - Não faça em movimentos circulares, isso mancha a madeira. Tente seguir o desenho dela. - e jogou o pano para a moça. - Hinata-sama prometeu trocar as mesas daqui uns meses, ficará mais fácil para você. - e o você foi tão irônico que ela sentiu como se ele tivesse a chamado de demente. Metido esnobe, mesquinho, arrogante e...

- Eu estou aqui ainda. - merda! Ela estava pensando alto de novo?

- Desculpe... - balbuciou com uma careta. Afinal, o errado era ele, por que se desculpava? Ele suspirou fundo.

- Enquanto não souber fazer isso direito, sou responsável por te ensinar.

Não tentou discutir. Precisava de ajuda se quisesse ir dormir logo. E até que ele era bem silencioso quando se tratava de limpar as mesas. Respirou fundo. Não podia arranjar briga com ele e nem com ninguém ali dentro. Mesmo a contragosto, tinha que admitir que o gorducho estava tentando ensiná-la. Nos últimos dois anos, aprendeu que humildade era a chave do sucesso:

- Então, Achimichi-san...

- Chouji está bom.

- Chouji... Sabe onde fica meu quarto? - ele abriu um sorriso divertido

- Quarto? Bom... Sei. Mas espero que não se assuste.

..

O restaurante se encontrava num prédio estreito, de uns quatro ou cinco andares. Subindo por uma escada em caracol - que tanto Neji quanto Hinata prometeram trocar por uma melhor - ficava o estoque de cadeiras e toalhas, muito bem passadas e guardadas. No fundo do prédio tinha outra escada de metal em caracol - que passava tanta confiança quanto um cego em tiroteio - a qual subiram. O Cheff abriu a porta de madeira desbotada e entraram numa espécie de sala mal terminada.

- Aqui é para ser uma ampliação do restaurante, teremos dois andares. - explicou, continuando em frente. Ino olhou ao redor e pensou que ficaria bonito. Talvez uns lustres aqui, toalhas de linho ali, um vaso de flores e ficaria fino. Sorriu notando que ainda tinha tato para decoração. - Quer um convite? - ele apontava para outra porta, aberta para uma espécie de corredor cinza. - Ali. - apontou com o redondo dedo indicador.

Ok. Era piada. Só podia. O olhou como esperando alguma reação, uma risada ou qualquer coisa, mas ele estava sério e até mesmo piedoso. Era uma base baixa de madeira, com um colchão de espuma em cima, tão velho que era quase o molde do corpo da pessoa que o usava anteriormente. E não era só isso, ficava em baixo de uma escada de concreto, em frente a um vitrô - sem cortinas. Menos mal tinha um banheiro que, apesar de antigo, parecia funcionar corretamente. Não é?

- Sério isso?

- Era onde Lee dormia.

- Ele era um santo. - ainda estava chocada.

- O chuveiro é a gás, então só precisa equilibrar a temperatura da água nas torneiras: esquerda quente, direita fria. - ela assentia com a cabeça em cada informação passada. - Aqui pode ser bem frio de noite, por ser úmido, então sugiro que use cobertas. Pode encontrá-las nesse armário. - ele abriu a armário antigo de duas portas e mostrou dois cobertores dobrados. - Se suas coisas não couberem, pode manter nas malas.

- Aqui tem ratos ou baratas?

- A Vigilância Sanitária teria nos fechado se tivéssemos... Ah é, subindo essa escada tem uma porta que dá para o terraço. - e foi se afastando, enquanto a loira olhava tudo um tanto abismada. É... Vida real. Teria que se acostumar àquilo. Nem ouviu o 'boa noite' de Chouji quando se atirou na cama e... A base quebrou. Levou um susto com o baque e então notou parte da madeira esfarelando: cupins. Bufou, jogou a maldita base podre no pé da escada e deitou de bruços no colchão, sentindo o frio chão contra seu peito. O mundo poderia cair naquele momento que ela nem ligaria.

O Sol brilhava com um fervor fora do comum. Que horas eram? Seis? Seis e meia? Ela não tinha deitado as três e qualquer coisa? Até tentou virar o rosto contra o colchão, mas este tinha um cheiro tão forte de bolor, que Ino se viu obrigada a acordar. Ele estava úmido! Claro, o grandão havia avisado sobre umidade ou qualquer coisa assim. Se levantou, ajeitou o jeans amassado e entrou no banheiro. Pelo menos tinha água encanada. Bocejou largamente e encarou seu rosto inchado, olheiras fundas e remelas grudando o canto de seus olhos.

- Como uma lady... - murmurou ainda com sono. Levantou o colchão com dificuldade, não sabendo se o problema era o peso dele ou seus próprios braços acabados. Limpar mesas era tão dificultoso quanto lutar muay thai. Arrastou o mesmo escada acima, tropeçando algumas vezes e quase ficando pelo caminho. A porta não tinha trinco, então não precisou fazer força para que abrisse.

O Sol continuava brilhando em seu maldito esplendor, quando ela encostou o colchão no guarda-corpo do terraço. Abraçou os próprios braços para se aquecer, quando sentiu um cheiro que ela adorava: cebolinha! Seus olhos brilharam quando viu os vasinhos alaranjados em cima do muro, correu até eles e os cheirou um a um, identificando em voz alta os que sabia.

- Cebolinha, salsinha, coentro e... E...

- Cominho.

- Isso, cominho! - um susto - O que você faz aqui?!

- Eu moro aqui.

- No terraço?

- Ali. - apontou, olhos cerrados pela impaciência. Era uma antiga estufa reformada, com apenas uma parede de vidro, da onde se podia notar uma escrivaninha, cadeira e cama de casal. O espaço era pequeno, mas suficiente para a Yamanaka.

- Por que você dorme aqui e eu me encolho naquela escada?

- Questão de nível. - debochou voltando o rosto para cima. - O dia não está lindo?

- Ô! Dá vontade de abrir a janela, olhar o Sol e se matar! - o encarou - Eu também quero um quarto decente!

- Faça um.

- O quê?

- Eu que montei aquele. Monte um para você. - deu as costas e seguiu para a escada. - Com fome?

Era só o que faltava... Morar junto com aquele cheff ignorante, metido a esperto e ainda ter que aturar seus comentários e piadinhas, em seu complexo de superioridade tão grande quanto ele próprio. Cruzou os braços. Não iria comer. Não iria nem sair do lugar. E ainda exigiria um lugar decente para dormir. Sim, faria isso, ele veria só.

- Vai vir tomar café ou vai ficar aí, fazendo careta pro nada? - ela o encarou de lábios cerrados. - E então?

- Já estou indo... - murmurou a contra gosto. Certo. Ela ainda tinha muito tempo para negar as gentilezas do senhor 'sou melhor que você'.


End file.
